


our hands, intertwined

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: Prompt: "That's not gonna happen"





	our hands, intertwined

"Albus, would you ever fight me?” Gellert asked, breaking the pleasant atmosphere surrounding them.

Albus didn’t look up from his book as he answered absentmindedly, “Not unless you keep eating my lemon drops.”

A hand reached out and grabbed the book from him. Albus started to protest before he saw the serious look on Gellert’s face.

“I’m serious,” Gellert said, his eyes intent on Albus.

Albus frowned. “I’m sorry, Gellert, I didn’t realise,” he apologised. He placed his hands on his lap and considered the question for a moment, before shaking his head, “No,” he said softly, “I can’t imagine ever fighting you.”

Gellert nodded and looked down on the floor, a troubled look on his face. “I keep Seeing it in my dreams,” he confessed, “ The two of us fighting. Hating each other.”

Albus reached out for Gellert’s hand. “That’s not going to happen,” he said gravely, giving Gellert’s hand a comforting squeeze.

Gellert squeezed back. “How can you be sure?” he asked in a soft voice.

“Well-” Albus stammered, thrown for a moment. Then his eyes landed on the book that Gellert was still holding. “We could make a blood pact.”

Gellert blinked. “A blood pact?” he asked curiously.

Albus tugged the book from Gellert’s hand. “Hold on- I was just reading about them,” he said and leafed through the pages. He opened the book on the right page and offered it to Gellert. “Here, look.”

Gellert took the book and read through the indicated page.

Albus watched as he studied the page, biting his lip apprehensively. He was well aware that the blood pact bore a great resemblance to a traditional handfasting, and he wasn’t sure how Gellert would react.

As Gellert just kept staring at the page, not say anything, Albus started babbling nervously, “If we make a blood pact and swear never to fight each other, your vision will never-”

He was cut off by Gellert’s lips landing on his.

“You are a genius, mein Schatz,” Gellert´said as he retreated from the kiss. Albus smiled, relieved that his idea was being received so well.

“So, would you like to do it?”

Gellert nodded. Standing up, he held his hand out to Albus. Albus raised his brow incredulously.

“What, now?” he questioned, somewhat startled by Gellert’s enthusiasm.

Gellert smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Why wait?” he asked and wiggled the fingers of his outstretched hand.

“I suppose you are right,” Albus replied, shaking his head as he took the offered hand.

When they were both standing, Albus drew out his wand and traced it across his palm, grimacing slightly at the pain. Gellert did the same, and they placed their palms together, their fingers intertwining. Albus gasped and closed his eyes as their individual strands of magic reached out between their palms and twined around their hands, binding them together.

The feeling was incredible. The sensation of their powers mixing and dancing across their skin made Albus feel intoxicated. He felt like they could do anything, be anything they wanted, as long as they were together. 

Albus blinked as the feeling retreated, feeling dazed. Opening his eyes, he saw that Gellert had been affected as well. For a moment, they just stared at each other, amazed by this newly discovered connection.

Something clinked to the floor between them. As Albus looked down, he saw that it was a pendant. It glittered slightly in the moonlight, and the two drops of blood contained within circled each other in a strange, but intimate dance.

Gellert picked up the locket and slipped it around Albus’ neck. He used it to pull him forwards, connecting their lips in a kiss. Their lips slid together gently, their pace slow. Gellert skimmed his hands down Albus back and pulled him closer. Albus raised his hands and slipped his fingers through Gellert’s hair.

“Ich liebe Dich,” Gellert whispered against his lips as they disconnected.

Laying their foreheads together, Albus smiled.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a bit with this one. I hope it turned out okay 🤞
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
